


Helping Draco

by CrowleyLovesUSUK



Series: Magic is Might [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Boys Kissing, Gay Sex, M/M, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 10:07:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13233474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowleyLovesUSUK/pseuds/CrowleyLovesUSUK
Summary: Top!Draco and Bottom!Harry are out at a Muggle pub with Ron.  Women keep hitting on Draco and Harry steps in and pretends to be Draco's boyfriend to get them to go away.  After a girl is a bit persistent, Harry kisses Draco and it leads to something more...





	Helping Draco

            The Muggle pub was packed.  People were standing shoulder to shoulder bumping into one another, jostling for a position at the bar.  Harry Potter moved through the crowd with ease carrying two drinks in his hands.  He reached the table he was looking for, a four seater high top near the back and placed one of the drinks in front of his friend Ron before setting his own down in front of the seat that he had claimed.

            “What?  You didn’t get one for me?” Draco Malfoy’s pale, pointed face pulled into a sneer as Harry sat down.

            “I asked you if you wanted something and you said no,” Harry said firmly as he pushed Ron’s drink toward him.

            “Thanks mate,” Ron nodded and took a long sip.

            They didn’t usually frequent Muggle pubs but in this case, it seemed like the best plan of attack.  They were trying to integrate Malfoy into realizing that Muggle’s weren’t all that bad.  For starters, their drinks were top notch.  A bird in a strapless silver top came up and slung her arms around Malfoy’s shoulders.  She set a shot down in front of him and giggled.  “You looking for a friend?” she asked drunkenly.  She was the eighth girl to approach them that evening.  Each of the eight had immediately latched onto Malfoy.

            “I’m fine,” Malfoy snapped.  “I don’t need—“

            “Love,” Harry interrupted.  “Just take the nice girl’s drink and move on, yeah?”

            “Love?” Ron said wrinkling his nose at Harry.  “What are you—“

            “Honey?” Harry said again looking pointedly at Malfoy.

            The Slytherin was looking at Harry as though he was insane.  “Is he your boy?  Are you a poof?” the girl asked, pulling herself off of him.

            “No I—Yes,” Malfoy said suddenly.  He caught himself as he realized what Harry was doing.  Saving him from a night of being hit on by Muggles.  Gratefully, Malfoy picked up the shot and downed it quickly.  “Thank you,” he said to the Muggle girl.

            She sniffed and turned away from them moving off through the bar.  “Thanks,” Malfoy said in a quiet voice.

            “No problem,” Harry tipped his glass in Malfoy’s direction.

            “Sorry,” Ron said hanging his head.  “Should have caught on to that quicker.”  He turned to Malfoy.  “He’s done it for me before.  Hermoine had a bit of a jealous streak when it comes to the Muggle girls and their clothes.”

            “They aren’t wearing much,” Draco observed agreeing with him.  Both Ron and Draco were from pure-blooded wizarding families and were used to woman wearing long cloaks all the time.  They weren’t used to Muggle girls flaunting everything they could to get a free drink at the bar.  “Why are we here again?” 

            “We’re here to try and show you that Muggles are people too,” Harry sighed.  “I figured it would be best to start somewhere where the girls weren’t wearing much.”

            “Would have done better if the blokes weren’t wearing much,” Malfoy muttered.

            “What was that?” Ron said, squinching his nose.

            “Nothing,” Harry said quickly.  He had heard Malfoy’s comment clear as day and it made him wonder.  Was Malfoy like him?  Harry had known he was gay since third year.  He had tried to be attracted to girls all through school.  First Cho Chang and then the disastrous relationship with Ginny Weasley.  Ron still hadn’t forgiven him completely for that one. 

But deep down, in a place he only admitted to himself, he really fancied blokes.  Their muscles intrigued him.  And he couldn’t seem to stop having fantasies and dreams about himself kissing a faceless man, their erections rubbing against each other.  He wanted to feel a strong chest brushing his own; he wanted to taste the lips of another man, more than he could articulate.  But it wasn’t like he was going to do anything about it.  Especially not with someone like Malfoy.  “I’ll be your beard tonight if anyone else comes up,” Harry said. 

“My what?” Malfoy reached up and rubbed his smooth chin.  “My beard?  I don’t have a beard.”

“It’s a Muggle term,” Harry explained.  “I means I’ll pretend to be your boyfriend so the birds leave you alone if they’re bothering you.  If you like one just blink twice at me and I’ll back off.  If you don’t blink, I’ll help you get rid of them.”

“It works like a charm,” Ron said, slurping his drink.  “Really does.  You just have to mind not coming off as a poof.”

“I don’t mind,” Malfoy said stiffly.  “Thank you Potter.”

“No problem.”

The talk turned to Qudditch.  They didn’t really have to keep their voices down.  Most of the Muggles around them were well on their way to being intoxicated so they weren’t bothering to hide their conversation.  Two more girls came up and hung on Malfoy but they were soon chased away.  Harry did his best to keep them off of his new friend.

It was odd to think of Malfoy as friend.  It had only been a few months since the Second Wizarding War had ended and Voldemort had died.  Malfoy had approached Harry after the funerals held at the school and apologized for _everything._   Harry had been taken aback.  Malfoy seemed genuinely sorry about what had taken place.  He wanted to change.  Harry believed that he was sincere.  He really did.  He had offered to help Malfoy integrate back into polite Wizarding society.  Ron had been the one who suggested that Malfoy start dealing with Muggles to start him on his way.  Harry had agreed and after a few hours of prodding, Malfoy had as well.

“I still think that Krum is the best seeker in the league,” Malfoy was saying.

“I don’t like him,” Ron muttered.  “He’s…you know…”

“No,” Malfoy grinned.  “I don’t know.  What is he?”

“Where do you think the Chudley Cannons will fall this year in the rankings,” Harry broke into the conversation.  He didn’t want Ron to get maudlin thinking about Hermoine’s ‘pen pal.’

“Bottom,” Malfoy laughed.

“Is that your preferred position or is that where you think they’ll rank?” Ron joked, poking Malfoy in the arm.  He guffawed and Harry tried to join along with him.

“What are you on about?” Malfoy looked confused.

“You know,” Ron said taking a drink.  “If you’re gay and you take it, you’re a bottom…”  Malfoy stared at him with a blank face.  “I thought it was funny,” Ron said finally. 

“Charming,” Malfoy said, lifting his own drink to his pink lips.  Harry tried not to stare, but now he was wondering.  Certain things Malfoy said, the way he walked, all sorts of different things were starting to add up in Harry’s mind.  _What if they were the same?_

The night wore on and there were still more and more clues that piqued Harry’s curiosity.  He couldn’t help but watch Malfoy closer and wonder.  About an hour later, Ron got up and left after a few shots in a row.  He said he didn’t want to go home to Hermoine too drunk.  Harry had laughed at that as his best friend stumbled out of the pub.  Just as Harry was about to announce that it was probably time for them to leave as well, a Muggle girl in a low cut top came sidling up to their table.

“Hi there handsome,” she leaned in toward Malfoy.  Harry felt something sharp in his gut as he watched them.  He didn’t know what it was, but he didn’t like it.

“Love,” Harry said again, directing his voice at Draco.  The Muggle girl paid him no mind.  “Love, maybe we should be going.”

“Oh I can come with you,” the Muggle girl said, batting her eyelashes.  “I’ll show you a grand time.”

“No thank you,” Malfoy stepped backward as he tried to stand from his chair.  He stared at Harry making sure he didn’t accidentally blink.

Harry pulled out every trick he had in the book to make the Muggle girl go away.  He used endearments, he placed his hand on Malfoy’s arm possessively.  He didn’t know what else to do, she didn’t seem to be getting the hint.  Harry couldn’t think of anything else to do.  He stepped around the table and circled his arms around Malfoy’s waist, pulling him close.  Leaning his head down, he captured Malfoy’s lips in a bruising kiss.

Almost immediately, Malfoy’s mouth opened and he tried to stick his tongue into Harry’s mouth.  Harry didn’t even think as he opened his lips and allowed the entranced.  They were grinding against one another, their arms pulling each other closer and in the back of his mind Harry was so very glad that Ron had left earlier.  The Muggle girl made a disgusted sound and flounced away.  After a few moments, Harry and Malfoy pulled apart, but their arms will still around each other.  Their lips were millimeters away from one another and they were looking into each other’s eyes.  “Potter,” Malfoy finally managed.  “What was that?”

“I was trying to help,” Harry said, stepping backward.

“I mean,” Malfoy said seriously.  “What was that?  Did you feel that, the jolt?”

“The jolt?”

“That tingle when our lips met,” Malfoy said.  “I felt it.  Did you?”

Harry didn’t know what to say.  “Malfoy,” he began as he took another step back.  “Are you bent?”

Malfoy blushed, the pink staining his pale cheeks.  “Yes,” he said after a moment’s hesitation.  “You?”

Harry nodded.  He didn’t know what to say.  “Maybe we just felt something because we’re both bent and…you know.”

“So you admit you felt something,” Malfoy looked up, his eyes hopeful.

Shaking his head Harry glanced into Malfoy’s eyes and almost lost himself.  “I don’t know.”

“Why don’t we try it again,” Malfoy said, seriously.  “Can’t hurt, can it?”

“You want to kiss again?”  Harry sounded surprised.  “For real?”

Malfoy nodded.  “Something happened between us Potter.  I’ve kissed men before but I’ve never felt that spark.  There’s something between us, I know it.”

Harry knew he was right.  He was terrified to think of it, but deep down, he knew that there was something to Malfoy’s theory.  “Okay,” he said.  “We can kiss again.”

Malfoy stepped closer to him and placed a single hand onto Harry’s waist.  He tugged a little and pulled Harry toward him.  Their noses were almost perfectly aligned.  “Kiss me Potter,” Malfoy said, his voice a taunt.  “You know you want to.”

Harry did want to.  He wanted to kiss Malfoy more than anything he could imagine in the past few years.  In all his time at Hogwarts, he had never felt anything like this before.  If someone had told him in sixth year that he and Malfoy would be standing in a Muggle pub about to make out, he would have said they were barmy.  But here they were.  His lips were inches from Malfoy’s and he wished they were closer.  Harry leaned in and pressed his mouth to Malfoy’s.  Immediately, Malfoy opened his lips and allowed Harry to enter him with his tongue.  They explored each other’s mouths, wanting, needing.  It was the most intense kiss that Harry had ever experienced.

After what felt like an age, they broke apart.  Malfoy immediately looked around as though he was worried that they were being stared at.  No one in the pub was paying them any mind.  “Let’s get out of here,” Malfoy said suddenly, his hand gripping Harry’s tightly.  “We can go somewhere and talk.”

“Talk, sure, okay,” Harry said a little dazed.

They paid their bill as quickly as they could and exited the establishment, grasping hands.  Malfoy was leading and he seemed to be tugging Harry along.  Harry was still a little fuzzy.  He wanted to kiss Malfoy again, but he didn’t know how to broach the subject.  They stepped into the warm night air, the sounds of the pub silencing as the door closed behind them.  Harry figured they would apparate and go to Grimmauld Place.  He had been living there since the end of last May.  It wasn’t as dismal as it used to be.  “Should we—“ he began.

Malfoy held up a finger and pressed it to Harry’s lips.  He then pulled on Harry’s hand and began to walk a little way down the road.  They walked a few feet and Malfoy stopped in front of a dark, dimly lit alleyway.  He glanced around and then yanked Harry hard, pulling him down the narrow corridor.  “Where are we going?” Harry asked dumbly.

About halfway down the alley, where there were no lamps lit to illuminate them, Malfoy suddenly stopped and turned around.  He let go of Harry’s hand and reached his arms up, grabbing Harry’s face in his palms.  Malfoy leaned in a kissed Harry hard, sliding his tongue into Harry’s mouth.  Harry closed his eyes and kissed Malfoy back as hard as he could.  Malfoy maneuvered him with his hands, backing Harry against the brick wall of the building to their right.  He placed his pale hands on the brick on either side of Harry’s face, pinning the black-haired wizard in place.

Unconsciously, as the kiss deepened, Harry found his hands reaching down and fumbling at the zipper on Malfoy’s tight grey trousers.  He wanted more—wanted to feel Malfoy in his hands.  He slid the zipper down and placed his hand inside.  Malfoy’s thin pants barely contained him and Harry curled his fingers around Malfoy’s length.  The Slytherin wizard groaned and pressed his hips into the touch.  “Potter,” he whispered.

“Malfoy,” Harry said against the other’s lips.  “You’re so hard.”

“So are you,” Malfoy pulled a hand off of the wall and squeezed Harry’s cock through his own wrinkled trousers.  “Take it out…please.”

Harry was taken aback by the polite request.  He never thought he would see the day that Draco Malfoy was begging to see his dick.  Letting go of Malfoy, he unbuttoned his own trousers and then grabbed Malfoy’s wrist gently, guiding it into the slit in his pants.  He moaned as Malfoy began to play with his shaft. 

They began to rut against one another in the dark alley, uncaring of how exposed they were.  Someone could walk past at any moment, but they were so consumed with their lust that they paid it no mind.  They continued to kiss as they pulled and tugged on each other’s cocks, the sounds of grunts and moans filled the night air.

“I want you,” Malfoy pulled away and whispered the words into Harry’s ear.  His breath tickled and Harry shivered.

“I want you too,” Harry admitted.  He had never been so sure of anything before.  He wanted to be with Draco Malfoy so desperately he could hardly see straight.

Malfoy gripped Harry’s hips and inched his trousers down until they pooled at Harry’s ankles.  His pants soon followed and Harry’s bare arse was pressed against the cold brick.  Malfoy stepped away and pulled his own pants down just a little, enough that his cock was fully exposed and standing straight up.  He produced some Magi-Lube from his back pocket and rubbed it along his shaft.  Harry watched, mesmerized.  “Lift your leg,” Malfoy instructed.

Without thinking, Harry simply reacted.  He stepped one leg out of his trousers and lifted his leg up so that his thigh was resting against Malfoy’s hip.  Malfoy gripped his thigh and held it in place.  Harry had to look up into Malfoy’s light eyes since the other man was so tall.  He practically towered over Harry.  Harry loved it.  He felt so encompassed.

Before he could even think about what they were about to do, he felt Malfoy’s tip pressing against his hole.  “Draco,” he moaned as the taller man pushed up and into him.

“Harry,” Malfoy groaned loudly.  “You feel amazing.”

Harry felt the stretch and burn of being taken.  He wanted more—so much more.  Malfoy was still pushing up into him and he began to wonder how big the Slytherin actually was.  Obviously impressive.  Harry’s leg that was still on the ground was up on a tip toe.  He was being almost fully supported by Malfoy’s arms and cock.  When Malfoy was fully inside of him, they both stilled.  They breathed into one another’s ears and just felt the sensations flowing through them.

Malfoy leaned down and kissed Harry’s lips fiercely.  Their tongues mingled and Malfoy pulled out slightly.  Harry grunted and moaned as Malfoy pushed back into him.  He felt so very full and he tried to wriggle a little to show he wanted Malfoy to move faster.  The other wizard obliged and began to pump into him with more force.  Whenever Malfoy’s cock would start to slide out of him, Harry would grip the other man’s shoulders tighter.  “Faster, harder!” Harry begged.

Grunting, Malfoy began to pick up the pace.  Harry’s feet weren’t on the street any longer at all.  His back was braced against the wall behind him and he could feel the brick rubbing along his bare ass.  He was going to have marks from that in the morning for certain.  Harry didn’t care.  He just wanted this moment to last forever.  He closed his eyes and kissed Malfoy once more, pressing his tongue deep into the other’s mouth.

The darkness of the alleyway concealed their illicit behavior from view, but anyone walking by would know what they were doing since they weren’t bothering to muffle their cries.  Harry let loose with a loud yell as Malfoy’s cock brushed his prostate.  “Yes, there!”  Malfoy grunted and thrust hard, hitting the spot again.  Harry could feel his own cock beginning to leak.  He was going to come, and soon.

“I’m going to come in your arse Potter,” Malfoy whispered into his ear and nibbled on the lobe.  He moved his head down and began to kiss along Harry’s jaw, all the while pumping his thick cock deep into Harry’s body.

“Yes,” Harry cried.  “I want that, yes!”

Malfoy’s pace became erratic, but he was still bumping into that perfect spot inside of Harry.  He held onto Malfoy’s shoulders tightly as he was brutally used.  This was so incredible, he never wanted it to end.  Soon enough, Malfoy stilled, holding Harry up with the power of his last thrust.  Harry could feel the warmth filling him from Malfoy’s orgasm.  As he came, shuddering, Malfoy reached down between them and began to pump Harry’s dick with his palm.  It didn’t take long before trails of white come was covering Malfoy’s pale hand.  Harry was shaking with pleasure and exhaustion.

Sliding out of him, Malfoy placed a kiss to Harry’s lips.  It was soft and tender, unhurried.  Harry kissed back and opened his eyes.  He still couldn’t believe it.  He had just had sex with Draco Malfoy!  Ron would never believe him.  Not that was ever going to tell his best friend about this.  This was just between the two of them.  Harry wasn’t going to mention this night to anyone.  Not unless Draco wanted to make it a regular thing…

“That was amazing Potter,” Malfoy said softly.  He tucked himself back into his trousers and did them up.  Harry leaned against the brick wall, breathing hard.  He could hardly work the buttons on his own clothing, but he managed finally.  “Sorry about that,” Malfoy said quietly.

“What are you sorry for?”  Harry looked up into Malfoy’s eyes.  “That was brilliant.”

“I didn’t want our first time to be in an alley like a couple of rent boys,” Malfoy admitted.  “But I just couldn’t resist you.”

“Our first time?” Harry raised his eyebrow.

Malfoy nodded.  “I’m planning on doing that again…and again.”

“Friends with benefits?” Harry asked, wondering what the other wizard would say.

“For now,” Malfoy bent his head and pressed a soft kiss to the scar on Harry’s forehead.  “But eventually I’d like it if you were my boyfriend.  That is,” he stammered.  “If you want that.”

“I’d love that,” Harry breathed lifting his lips up to meet Malfoy’s.  “Boyfriends,” he mused.  “I could get used to that.”

Malfoy smiled against Harry’s lips and kissed him again.  “We should probably go before I get so hard I have to take you again.”

Harry looked down and could see Malfoy was indeed hard once more, his cock straining at the fabric of his trousers.  “We wouldn’t want that,” he grinned.  “Let’s go to my place,” he suggested.  “It’s closer.”

They grasped arms and looked into each other’s eyes as they turned on the spot and apparated into the night.


End file.
